Stars Are Falling All For Us:  An Andy Sixx Story
by XxacoldsleepxX
Summary: Scout has a perfect life with Andy Sixx.  But what happens to their relationship when she finds out that Andy is an angel?  Based on the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus's song Your Guardian Angel.
1. Note &Intro

**NOTE** I have absolutely no idea how Scout and Andy's relationship is. I don't know much about Scout. I don't know what her lifestyle is, either. But I just thought it would be cool for her to have an intimate, personal relationship with him and she still lives with her dad. Oh, and she's not an actress, but a normal girl going to college. Based on The Mortician's Daughter (a Black Veil Brides song that Andy wrote for Scout), they have a sweet relationship. Okay. Enough said.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

It had all gone so horribly wrong. The one thing he wanted most in his long, long life, and she was gone. She was gone forever.

A small, glistening tear ran down his face, a diamond rolling down his ivory cheek, as he jumped off the building and onto the soft green grass below.


	2. And Yet More Intro

"Andy!"

Scout's reddish brown hair trailed after her as she ran into her boyfriend's arms.

Andy smiled back at her, love on both their faces. "Sorry I'm late," he said in his deep voice. "Did I miss anything?"

"You missed the beginning of the sunset." Scout took his hand and pulled him to their bench.

Every Saturday evening they would watch the sun set at the local park, and they would always kiss right as the sun dipped into the horizon. Somehow, Scout felt surer of their relationship every time they did their routine. Besides, Andy was getting more popular with his band, Black Veil Brides, and girls were beginning to fantasize over him. _Well, who wouldn't_? she thought. In her mind, he was the most gorgeous guy on the planet, especially when he would look at her with such intensity, blue-green against icy blue.

This time, though, as they watched the brilliant pink and orange sky slowly fade into periwinkle and then faint indigo, he didn't seem as happy to see the sun go down. His kiss was light and formal. It was a little too fast, and as soon as their lips touched, he pulled away and got to his feet.

"You seem bored by the sunset," she said.

He shook his head, floppy raven hair following his shake. "No. I guess I'm just tired."

"Oh."

They walked together back to her house in silence, her hand warm inside his. Scout didn't like how he was acting. It was a little odd. By now he would tell her about his crazy day recording in an expensive studio, or how he wanted her to listen to one of his songs. But he only looked down at the sidewalk, sighing occasionally.

They got to her house within a couple of minutes. The lights were still on. Her father, a mortician, still lived with her. He was getting older and since her mom died, she had to care for her father. He was a nice person, even if he was quiet, and he always liked Andy since she met him a few years ago.

He walked her up to her porch, where he took his hand out of hers and shoved it in his pocket. "I'll call you tomorrow," he said, and kissed her on the cheek. A kiss on the cheek? What about her yielding, desperate lips that needed to be kissed at least once every half hour?

"Sounds good," she said, disappointment clearly in her voice. She glanced at the door, trying not to pout.

She felt his hand on her cheek, and he gently pushed it so she could see him, smiling. His smile was like a single diamond in a coal mine. She was so surprised at the radiance of his face that she could only look wordlessly into his deep eyes.

"I'm not forgetting that you're my girl," he said. "Don't worry, I promise, I _will_ call you tomorrow."

He kissed her again, but this time on the lips. It was longer than the other one, and more passionate. He could kiss; she was able to say that.

"Goodbye," he said softly, and before she knew it, he was gone.

The porch light went on and the door flung open. Scout's dad was in the doorway, his glasses on.

"How'd it go?" he asked as she entered the house.

"Fine," she shrugged, and took off her jacket. "How was your day?"

"Dead."

She laughed, her breath still shaky from the kiss she and Andy had shared only seconds ago. "I got up at five this morning. I'm really tired." She kissed her dad. "I think I'll go to bed."

"Goodnight."

Scout went into her room, filled with posters of bands and singers, but one wall was dedicated to Black Veil Brides. She wanted to be the supportive girlfriend and not the jealous one. She smiled at her favorite one, with Andy right in the middle of the poster, looking at her with a serious expression.

"I wish you'd tell me what was wrong," she sighed, touching the poster Andy lightly with the tips of her fingers.

She changed out of her day clothes and into her pajamas, an oversized band t-shirt. She pulled her hair up out of her eyes and got into her bed, hoping to fall asleep quickly before she was too wired.

A knock on her bedroom window scared the crap out of her.

She found her old softball bat underneath her bed and, holding it back, she approached the window. Ready to scream, she watched the window open and someone climb in.

She just about nearly screamed when she saw who it was.

"God, Andy, you scared the shit out of me!" She put the bat back in its hiding spot and turned towards him. "What? What do you need?"

"I have to tell you something." He took a deep breath. "You're not going to like this. I haven't been able to say this to you because I'm technically not supposed to. But since I don't think we're going to break up anytime soon, I want to just tell you."

Dread crossed her face, leaving her jaw clenched. "Did you cheat on me?"

A look of surprise flashed across his face, and he laughed weakly. "No. No. Nothing like that."

What could be worse than that? "Oh. Okay. I was afraid I'd have to get the bat again."

"No. It's going to sound crazy, believe me. But…Scout, I'm an angel."


	3. The End?

Scout frowned. "Stop it, Andy. I'm tired and I want to go to bed. So please, cut the shit and tell me what's been going through your head so I can sleep peacefully."

"I'm serious," he said. And, well, he _did_ look serious. "I'm an angel, literally. I can walk on earth because I'm yours."

She figured he was really drunk or having a near death experience and extremely delirious, so she decided to humor him. "What? You mean like a guardian angel?"

He nodded. He didn't seem drunk. And as far as she knew, Andy hadn't been injured or nearly killed. "I'm supposed to watch over you, but not become a part of your life. I screwed up at my job and fell in love with you, so now they're reassigning me."

"They?"

"I don't know. The other angels."

After a minute of silence, she burst out laughing. She couldn't stop until Andy grabbed her shoulders and said, "Scout! I'm dead serious. I can't see you anymore. I'm leaving forever in a day! Wouldn't you want me to say goodbye before I left?"

"Prove to me that you're an angel," she said.

He thought quietly for a minute, and then he brightened. It was like there should've been a lightbulb above his head that suddenly turned on.

"This is going to freak you out, but you can't scream, okay?"

She sighed impatiently. "Yes, okay."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After watching him for a few seconds, Scout said, "What? Are you meditating or something?"

And then, all of a sudden, his outline seemed to glow, until he was bathed in a bright, white light. Scout's eyes widened.

"Holy—fucking—" She ran for the door, but he clutched her hand.

"Sorry. I knew that would freak you out." When she turned around, he was normal again. "I have to leave by tomorrow evening, and I didn't want to leave without telling you what I really was."

"You're really leaving?" Scout felt like she was going to cry. What was she going to do without him? She felt like her heart was cracking into a billion miniscule pieces and could never be healed again.

He nodded sadly.

"What about Black Veil Brides? Can't you say that it would look suspicious to leave the band and never be seen again?"

"I told the others about it," he said. "They're going to make something up."

"But what about me?" She started to cry. "Don't you care about me? I thought we were going to move in together. Get married."

"I wish we could've done it sooner. But I'm out of time." He wiped her tears away with his hand.

"I'll miss you."

"You don't know how much I'll miss _you_. But I'll always be watching over you, from a distance. I promise. Whenever you watch the sunset every Saturday, just look up and smile, so that way you'll know that I'm watching, too."

"Will you give me a sign? A shooting star, maybe?" She smiled through her blurred vision.

"It's pretty hard to do that," he admitted.

"What, do you have to pay extra?"

He laughed, and they hugged tightly for a few minutes. She wanted to remember being in his arms, smelling his scent and feeling his warm embrace all around her. She looked up at him, swearing to never forget his face. As if she could.

And they kissed for a while, as if they would never see each other again, which they wouldn't, obviously. She felt his sturdy jaw, the softness of his face, the layers of thick hair. She was kissing an angel, literally. _That's_ why she couldn't resist him. Other than his sensitive, kind personality, he was simply an angel.

"I'll always love you," he said.

"I'll always love you," she answered, tears freely streaming down her face. She would never, ever see his face again. And that tore her up the most. He carried her to her bed and lay her down under the covers.

"Goodbye," he whispered, and then she couldn't feel his warmth anymore.

She cried for a while, feeling any energy drain from her as the tears fell. But she had an idea.

Her life was miserable, boring, until Andy came along. She didn't want to live without him. She quietly walked to the bathroom, got a razor, and went back to her room.

_Goodbye, Dad_, she thought to herself, and pressed the razor to her wrist.


	4. Update for whoever's still interested!

Wow.

First off, I'd like to say that I appreciate the reviews. Honestly. I was expecting some flaming comments for the cheesiness of the story. And I'll be the first one to admit that it's cheesier than cheddar. I started writing this story almost a year ago and didn't think that anyone would read it, so I apologize if it's been a LONG time since I've even logged in. I'll put up the chapters so I can end it and hopefully you all will be satisfied, maybe?

THANK YOU(:


	5. I'll Be There Through It All

Well hey there(:

Ugh. I _know_ I said I'd update this story, and I apologize for the lateness. Once again. It's my first year of high school and I just didn't expect how annoyingly tough honors classes' finals were going to be. And thanks to my probably only reader, katie9210, for reading my story. Katie, if this ending sucks, you can rewrite it or do whatever you want to it. I had a great plan as to how my story ends, but THE ONE TIME I DON'T WRITE IT DOWN. Ack. Whatever.

So thank you, and…uh, yeah. I'm sure this is a great way to start the last part, ranting about…well, what _am_ I even ranting about? (:

Okay, so here it is!

Scout felt like she was drifting, just floating along through the light. Her lids were heavy and she was so tired. She just wanted to sleep all this off and pretend like it was a simply a dream.

"Scout? Scout, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open, and she was _in_ the light.

Like, seriously. Everywhere around her was blindingly white, including the person in front of her.

Andy.

Wow. She thought she'd never see him again. Of course, she hoped she'd see him, but she didn't really expect it.

She squinted, trying to see him clearly. She didn't know where she was, or if she was even lying on an object. It was like a white room, and they were the only two in it.

"What—what happened?" she asked, blinking rapidly. "Am—am I dreaming?"

"You're in a _coma_," he said. "Because you decided to get happy with a razor. What the hell was that all about? _Why_ are you doing this? Are you trying to make it harder on me to leave?"

"You put me in a weird spot, Andy!" she shouted. "You leave me suddenly, telling me that you're my _guardian angel_, and you expect me to just go on with my life? We had more than that."

"I know. I know." He sighed. "I'm really sorry, Scout. I wish I could've made it easier on both of us. I don't even know what I was thinking when I started to go out with you. The truth is, I can't _be_ without you. You're the one person in my life I really do love. The band's nothing compared to you."

"But—but why do you even have to leave, then?" she asked. "Why can't you just stay with me?"

"Because that's not how we do it. We're guardian angels. We're not guard dogs. But that still doesn't explain why you'd do such an idiotic thing like cutting yourself to escape the world!"

"Maybe I thought that my death would bring me up here with you."

He sighed again.

The silence that ensued was painful. Scout wanted everything to just go back to the way it was, before this stupid turn of events.

"Listen, I—" she started, but then she felt the oddest thing—like a part of her that was on Earth was suctioned back into her body. She felt tingly all over, and when she looked down at her body, she realized that she was glowing, similar to how Andy was.

"Andy, what's happening?" she asked, her voice sounding faint.

"You—you just died," he said, his eyes wide.

Suddenly another handsome man came into the brightness. He was glowing too, but he looked older. He looked like he was the head Angel, or whatever it was who had the most authority.

"She's legally proclaimed dead," the angel said, his voice deep and commanding. "Now she's a deceased soul."

"No!" Andy protested. "No, she can't be!"

"It is done." The angel turned to leave, but Andy called, "Wait! Wait!"

Andy glanced at Scout before taking a deep breath and blurting out, "Consider my wings a replacement for her life."

"What does that mean?" Scout asked, her voice quivering. "Andy? Are they really going to chop off your wings and make it all gross and painful?"

The other angel turned to her. "When an angel offers his wings, it means his life. Andrew will be sent to heaven, and you will be placed back to earth and into your body, where you will continue your life with no recollection of both this meeting and Andrew."

She turned to Andy. "No, Andy. Please don't do this," she said.

"You need to keep living," he replied with a determined look on his face. "Just because I will be dead doesn't mean that you will be, too. I won't let you die this early. You still have your whole life ahead of you."

"But I won't remember any of this. I want to remember you."

He took her hands. "Maybe the posters in your bedroom will make you remember, even if it's just a faint memory. Maybe your dad will tell you about us. Just…don't kill yourself over a silly guy like me."

"I don't…I don't know what to say."

He smiled softly and kissed her once. "You don't have to say anything. We'll see each other again. I promise."

He went towards the other angel. "I'm ready to leave."

"Wait!" Scout yelled. "Wait!"

She ran up to him and kissed him fervently, letting the importance of this last kiss fuel her passion.

"I love you," she said simply.

"I love you," he answered. The other angel took Andy's arm, and they vanished.

Tears were still in Scout's eyes as she was dragged back to earth and onto the hospital bed.


End file.
